Police Station
9100 |Row 6 title = Building time |Row 6 info = 24 hours |Row 7 title = Quest |Row 7 info = Miranda Rights Pt.1 |Row 5 title = Size |Row 5 info = 7x5 |image = File:Police Station.png |imagewidth = 250px }}The is a Level 17 quest unlock building. Upon completion of the Police Station, the player will unlock Police Chief Wiggum. It has a similar exterior to Post Office and Springfield Library. Until January 2014, with the release of the Court House, it was the only building in the game involved with law enforcement. About Springfield Police Station is the base of the Springfield Police Department. It contains several prison cells, a front desk, a small museum of crime, the Chief's office and a car park for the Police Cruisers. Homer once crashed his car into the front of the building. Jobs Involved See Character Groups at the bottom of the list Beer Stein Wiggum * Make Repairs - 8h * Use the Toilet - 24h Count Burns * Go in for Questioning - 8h Drederick Tatum * Answer Questions at the Police Station - 12h Dr. Nick * Testify in a Malpractice Suit - 4h Dwight D. Eisenhower * Plan Another D-Day - 24h Eddie * Target Practice - 60m LadyBot * Inspect the Crime Lab - 12h Lou * Study Evidence - 60m McBain * Turn in his Badge - 60m Molloy * Charm His Way Out of Trouble - 24h Number 50 * Dispose of Parking Tickets - 4h Quimby * Deliver Kickbacks - 8h Smithers * Sleep it off in the Drunk Tank - 24h Snake * Pose for a Police Lineup - 12h Eddie * Use the Robbery Report as a Napkin - 6h Gina Vendetti * Book Herself at the Police Station - 6h Marge * Report the Robbery to the Police - 6h Molloy * Park Squad Car in Red Zones for Kicks - 4h Wiggum * Arrest Molloy - 3h * Give Molloy a Special Investigator Badge - 4h Eddie * Investigate the Case - 5m --> * (Reluctantly) Investigate (Bogus) Case - 4h Lou * Investigate the Case - 5m --> * (Reluctantly) Investigate (Bogus) Case - 4h Cletus * Go in for Questioning - 8h Comic Book Guy * Bust Budget Blogger - 10h Eddie * Investigate Corruption - 12h Homer * Eat Famous Guatemalan Insanity Pepper - 12h Kent Brockman * Go in for Questioning - 8h Lenny * Go in for Questioning - 8h Lou * Investigate Corruption - 12h Richard Nixon * Turn Himself In - 4h Wiggum * Bust Budget Blogger - 10h * Procrastinate - 12h Character Groups Springfielders (with the exception of Civil Servants, Judge Snyder and Kent Brockman) *''Storm Police Station - 12h'' Animation *When someone does a task here, most windows flash red and one on the side with broken bars shows covers tied together. Gallery File:Springfield Police 1.png| in a Simpson's episode. File:WpZv23v.jpg| in a town. Category:Buildings Category:Public Buildings Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Where's Maggie Buildings Category:Jails Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 17